


Tender Kisses

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [32]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie
Relationships: Alex Høgh Andersen/Ivar (Vikings), Alex Høgh Andersen/Reader, Ivar the Boneless/Reader
Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209036
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Tender Kisses

You walked out of the bathroom, towel-drying your hair between your hands. You saw the outfit on the bed Alex had picked out for you.

“What in the fuck? Where did he get this!?” You said out loud.

“NO PANTIES!” Alex screamed from the living room.

You rolled your eyes and sighed. You held up this piece of fabric Alex possibly thought was a dress. 

“Did this dress come with instructions on how to use it?” You smirked. “I might need help installing it!” 

Alex cackled. “I liked the color. Oh, and how revealing it is!”

“Yes, this blue is a pretty color but seriously, how do I put this thing on?” You huffed.

You heard him snort-cackle from the other room.

“You are no fucking help!” You scoffed, only making his laughter louder.

You laid the dress on the bed positioning in several different ways, finally finding the right way to put on the dress.

“This thing is a fucking puzzle, Alex!” You sighed. “I finally figured it out though.”

Alex chortled. “Thank God! I was beginning to think I would have to take you out naked!” 

“The fuck you will!” You snarled and Alex burst into a child-like fit of giggles.

“I have your shoes in here when you are done.” Alex sang. “Also remember, no panties!”

You mumbled to yourself. “Yeah, yeah I got it!” You huffed. “No panties, Meh meh meh!” You mocked.

“What was that?” Alex asked.

‘Shit! Did he hear that?’ You thought. “Nothing, dear!” You called out. 

You stared at the monstrosity for a little bit trying to decide how exactly to get all of the pieces on without getting tangled up in it. You were sure it was a really cute dress and couldn’t wait to try it on, but well, the design was odd. The dress was cut into three different cut out sections all attached to one side of the dress. You could tell it was short, and you meant SHORT dress. You decided to pull the fabrics over your head to start from there. 

You decided the first layer of fabric was to be used as a shoulder strap since it was the thinnest of all the sections. You snaked your arms through the first two sections and one arm through the third. The material was incredibly stretchy so all of your worries about body parts falling out of their places disappeared from your thoughts. The second and third sections of the dress fell into place. You positioned your girls snugly in and pulled the last section down over your hips. 

“Oh my.” You grimaced as you checked yourself in the mirror. You were self-conscious in this dress. Alex had outdone himself this time. The other dresses he bought may have been revealing but at least they covered you up. 

“Mus?” Alex called out. “Did you get tangled up and die on me?”

“I’m almost done, Alex!” You answered. 

You threw your hair up into a loose bun and put on a glittery pink lip gloss. You took in a deep breath in as you walked out of the door. Alex stood in the living room watching the football game. He was dressed in a blue blazer with a cream-colored long-sleeved button-down shirt underneath and navy blue dress pants. He looked so dashing, it felt like the wind had been knocked out of you just like the first time you saw him.

“Ahem.” You cleared your throat.

Alex turned around to see you. His mouth slightly hung open, his eyes wandered up and down your body. You immediately got turned on by the low growl he emitted when he saw you. The look in his eyes made your heart race. He licked his lips as he slowly walked to you. Alex wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close to him. His lips brushed against your earlobe. 

Alex inhaled deeply. “You smell incredible, Lille Mus. And you look delicious.” He said in a deep throaty growl.

Your knees grew weak. Alex chuckled when he felt you fall into him. He tightened his grip around your waist. He tenderly peppered kisses up and down your neck. You rubbed your soft cheek against his jaw. Your fingers slid under his ponytail holder, into his hair. You curled your fingers into a fist, tugging on his long brown locks. 

“Mmm...” Alex moaned. 

He looked at you with hooded eyelids, he licked his lips and pressed them against yours. His lips felt like velvet against your lips. His tongue met yours as the kiss deepened. His hands cupped your ass cheeks and he firmly squeezed. You quietly moaned into the kiss. Alex broke the passion-filled kiss. You nipped at his Adam’s apple and continued kissing up to his neck. 

“Mmm, baby?” Alex groaned.

“Mpfh!” You muffled into his neck as you nibbled your way up to his ear. 

“I’m going to have to fuck you right now!” He growled as he picked you up by your thighs.

You squealed against his neck in surprise as your legs lifted from the floor. Alex carried you to the couch. 

“Here?” You asked.

“Yes!” He answered as he placed your feet back on the ground. “Here!” 

He pulled the bottom of your dress up over your ass. You quickly unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. You slid your hand in the waistband of his boxers, grasping his thick, hot cock. His warm lips explored your neck down to your chest. He looked deep into your eyes and ran his thumb over your bottom lip. 

“Turn around.” He sternly said.

“But...” You started but he cut you off.

“Do it, now!” His eyes grew dark, his pupils were blown with lust.

A shiver crawled up your spine and you obeyed. Alex sat on the couch and leaned back into the cushions. He tilted his head from side to side as he stared at your ass and licking his lips. Finally, he leaned forward, grabbed your hips hard pulling you to his lap.

“Ride. Me.” Ivar said. “Now!”

You lifted from his lap just enough to allow him to position his cock at your entrance. 

“God! You are so fucking wet!” He moaned as he dragged the head of his cock through your lips. 

Ivar pulled you onto his lap with all of his strength. You gasped as the thickness of his cock filling you. Ivar cursed in Old Norse as the tightness and warmth swallowed his rock hard cock. He guided your hips rhythmically with his thrusts. You whimpered when the tip of his cock pressed against your cervix. 

“Please Ivar,” You mewled. “Let Alex fuck me. Let him fuck me like you want to.” You begged. 

Alex stopped thrusting. “You don’t want Ivar?” He questioned.

You turned your head to look at him. “I want you. I always want you. Ivar is for role-playing. And I love it, trust me, I do. But I want you. I want you to fuck me against the wall in the shower. I want you to bend me over the end of the bed and fuck me senseless. I want you to smash me into the kitchen table, the door, whatever you feel like. I want you, Alex.” You gently kissed his lips.

“Do you want to role-play anymore?” His eyebrows furrowed. 

“God, yes! I do, Alex. Just once I would like for you to fuck me like you do when you are Ivar. I know it sounds weird but I think it would turn me on more if you surprised me and just took me one night, or day, or when we are out.” You smirked.

“I thought I had.” He smiled a little. You could see him trying to think back to all the times he screwed you in public or a place you could get caught. 

“I’m sure you have.” You giggled. “All the rough sex has been Ivar though.”

Alex nodded his head in agreement. “Okay.”

“Did I ruin the mood?” You asked.

“Is my cock still hard and in your pussy?” He smirked. 

“I guess it is!” You bit your lip as you squeezed your walls around his throbbing cock. 

“Oh fuck, Mus!” Alex’s cheeks flushed, his eyes fluttered shut and a tiny groan escaped his lips. 

“Mmm, baby! You like that?” You hissed as you sank further down on his cock. 

Alex grabbed your hips as he guided you up and down his cock. 

He explored the back of your neck and shoulders with his supple lips, trailing down to your shoulder blade. Small little nips around the bone turn into larger bites. You purr at the intensity of each bite. Alex palms your breasts, kneading them roughly. He thrusts into you as hard as he can. You used the coffee table in front of you to steady yourself. Suddenly, Alex threw you to your knees bending you over the table. He got on his knees behind you and lined his cock up with your slit.

“Alex!” You called out. He roared as he thrust himself in you to the hilt. 

He slammed into you so hard, the upper part of your legs slammed into the table. You cried out in pain but fuck did he feel good. 

“Are you okay?” He asked with heavy breath.

“Don’t you fucking stop!” You growled at him.

Alex rolled his tongue around his bottom teeth and huffed out a small chuckle. You looked back to see him. His nostrils were flared, his jaw clenched with that sexy tick and his eyes were focused on watching his cock fuck your hole. The way his muscles tensed up in his arms and abs with each thrust drove you mad. The way he grunted as he delved deeper inside of you with each thrust was music to your ears. 

“Fuck!” Alex growled out with every bliss-filled plunge. 

“Alex!” You gasped out.

You could feel your legs bruising where they were pinned against the table and where Alex had been controlling your hips. It was fucking fantastic! Alex was so lost in the moment of doing exactly what he wanted to do to you. 

“Fuck! Y/N!” Alex grunted through gritted teeth. You could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Let it go, baby!” You whined. “Cum for me!” 

Alex thrust faster and harder. You bit your bottom lip from the pain searing from your hips. He wrapped an arm around your waist, bending over your back. His teeth sank deep into the nape of your neck. His thrusts grew erratic and sloppy. I long muffled groan emitted from his chest as he came. He collapsed on your back as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Feeling better?” You snickered.

“Jesus! That was...” He trailed off.

“Crazy?” You asked.

“FUCKING INTENSE!” He exclaimed. “This can’t be comfortable.”

Alex stood up and helped you stand. Your legs gave out a little from the pain. Alex caught you from behind and sat you on the couch. 

“Are you okay?” He asked with concern.

“I’ll be alright, Alex.” You faintly smiled. 

Alex glanced down at your lap and noticed the already dark purple bruises.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Alex screamed, his eyes filled with horror.

“Hey! Alex! It’s okay! I promise!” You grabbed his hand as he collapsed on his knees with his head buried in your lap. 

“Why didn’t you say something?” He sobbed. “I never meant to hurt you!” 

“Alex?” You asked, lifting his head to look him in the eyes. “Do you remember when we first met? The first time we really role-played?” 

“Yeah?” He said, his bright blue eyes heavy with guilt.

“Remember what we did for Valentine’s Day?” You asked.

A small smirk escaped his lips. “Yes.” He grinned.

“Did I say the safe word then? No. Did I say them now? Hell no!” You smiled. “I will be fine. Although you might have to spoil me and definitely make it up to me later.” 

“Have I ever told you I fucking love you?” He stood upon his knees to kiss you gently.

“It’s possible you have once or twice.” You kissed his lips a few times more. “We should get going.”

“Maybe we should just go to the hotel and get room service.” Alex said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Hmm.” You hummed. You stood up, pulling your skirt back into place. 

Alex finished getting himself dressed and had you sit again to place the satin blue high heels on your feet. He looked deep into your eyes.

“Perfection.” He smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. 

You placed your hand on his cheek as the kiss broke. You just stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. He, like you, had that dopey love-sick look on his face. All you could think was how lucky you were to have found him. Alex stood up, holding out his hand to help you up. 

“After you, M’Lady.” He gestured with a smile. 

“Why thank you, kind sir.” You giggled and took his hand.

The pain in your thighs shot down to your knees. You winced a little at the first step you took. 

“Are you hurting?” Alex asked with concern.

“Nah.” You shook your head with a small smile.

Alex dropped his head, looking to the floor. He let out a small huff like a laugh but he wasn’t laughing. You tipped his chin up.

“Let’s go have some fun!” You gave him your biggest, cheesiest smile causing him to genuinely laugh. You ran your fingertips across his jawline as your thumb ran across his bottom lip.

The train pulled up to the stop in downtown Copenhagen. The lights and beauty of the city took your breath away. You had always enjoyed just sitting in a cafe, park, or someplace beautiful to watch the people and enjoy the bustle of the city streets. 

“So Mr. Andersen, where are we going?” You raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you know.” He grinned.

“To see Joe, huh?” You asked.

“You know it! I need some yummy food before going back to that horse manure they call food from the catering service.” He burst out laughing. “God that shit is horrible!”

“I know.” You shuddered remembering all too well how that slop tasted. “They had one good day though.”

“Yeah, but it was hot dogs!” He threw his hands up. “You can’t fuck up hot dogs, even if you try!” 

“Uh, I can.” You remember the time you burned them on the grill so bad they looked like long cylinder pieces of charcoal. “Remember when I grilled them and then forgot about them?”

Alex shook his head with a chuckle. “Oh yeah! But you...” He stopped. “Nevermind. That totally was your fault.”

“I had another ‘wiener’ to tend to.” You wiggled your eyebrows at him.

“Like I said, it was totally your fault!” Alex snickered.

You wrapped your arms around one of his thick muscular arms to lay your head on his shoulder. Alex decided to show off, flexing his muscles against your cheek. You rolled your eyes and smirked.

“Really? Are you trying to impress me?” You looked up into his eyes.

“Did it work?” He grinned.

“Nah, not really.” You snickered. 

“Rough crowd tonight!” He pretended to pout.

It had been several blocks since Alex and you had gotten off of the train. The sign for Joe’s restaurant was finally visible in the distance. 

“Why did I let you make me wear these shoes?” You whined as each step began to hurt worse.

“They are sexy! We needed a complete outfit, didn’t we?” He raised a brow.

“No! These shoes suck!” You pretended to limp and groaned with each step.

“Oh, please!” Alex said rolling his eyes.

“Aleeeeexxxx!” You whined in a nasally annoying way. 

“For crying out loud!” Alex smirked.

“It huuurrrttssss, daddy!” You bit your lip, you pretended to be innocent.

“Daddy will make you feel all better soon, baby doll.” He purred in your ear. “And, if you don’t want any funny business, save ‘the daddy’ business for the hotel.” He winked.

You clapped your hands as you jumped up and down like a kid in a candy shop. A shooting pain went down your legs. You had almost forgotten about the big bruises forming on your upper thighs from earlier this morning. Alex saw you wince and frowned a little. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

“It is okay, Alex.” You kissed him again.

His sky blue eyes looked deep into yours. Even now he could make your heart skip a beat. He slightly smiled as he wrapped his arms around your waist, scooping you up into a big hug. 

“I love you, Mus.” He whispered.

“I love you too, baby.” You whispered back.

Alex held the door open for you as you entered the restaurant.

“Well, hello there!” Joe cheered. “I thought you were in Ireland!”

“We came home for a little bit. We are going back tomorrow. How have things been?” Alex asked. 

“Booming!” Joe grinned ear to ear. 

“I can tell! Look at all of the customers!” You chimed in.

“I know. I would give you your regular table but as you can see, we are really busy. I do have a table in the very back. It’s private and not very well lit. Would you like that?” Joe asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

“That sounds perfect.” Alex grinned. He snaked an arm around your lower back as you followed Joe to the exclusive table.

“See, it is just perfect for you two.” He smiled.

“Yes, it is, Joe. Yes, it is.” Alex licked his upper teeth as he watched you crawl into the booth.

“I gotta tell you, man. You have made her really happy. I haven’t seen her like this since I met her. What’s your secret?” Joe chuckled.

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” Alex smirked. “I guess proposing could have something to do with it.”

“What?!” Joe exclaimed. “This calls for a celebration! Everything is on the house!” 

“Oh no, you don’t have to do that!” Alex said. 

“But I want to!” Joe smiled. “What kind of champagne or wine would you like?”

“A bottle of your best red, please.” Alex smiled.

“Coming up, boss!” Joe said as he hurried off to the bar.

Alex slid into the booth next to you. He wrapped his arms around you and snuggled his nose into your neck. 

“What?” You asked.

“I am just enjoying you being here.” He mumbled into your neck. The vibrations tickled your neck.

“Mmm. Me too.” You laid your head on the top of his head and closed your eyes.

What seemed like an eternity went by when someone cleared their throat.

“Your wine, sir.” Your eyes snapped open and Alex took in a deep breath.

“Thank you!” He said sleepily. 

The waiter poured two glasses of red wine and placed them in front of you and Alex. Alex yawned as he stretched out his tall frame. 

“I guess I fell asleep.” He smiled.

“I almost did.” You snickered. 

“What would you like for your dinner?” The waiter kindly asked.

“House special. For you, Mus?” Alex asked.

“Same, please. Thank you.” You smiled sweetly at the waiter.

“Very well.” He said, turning on his heels and headed towards the kitchen.

Throughout dinner, Alex kept his hand on your leg. He didn’t move it, it just stayed in one position. Your curiosity was getting the better of you. 

“Why are you still holding my knee?” You asked. “I don’t mind. I am just curious as to why.” 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to lose you? I don’t want to let you go?” Alex blushed.

“You aren’t losing me, silly!” You kissed his cheek. “I said yes, didn’t I?”

“I feel safer feeling your warm skin today.” He hung his head.

“Anxious?” You whispered.

“Yes.” He admitted. You took his hand in yours and smiled at him. 

“I love you, Alex. I will be here until the end of time. Or until you are tired of me.” You smirked. 

“Pfft!” He scoffed. He pushed a piece of chicken around his plate for a bit. “Are you ready to go?” 

“Sure.” You answered. “Are we just going to the hotel then?”

“Yeah, unless you had something you needed to do before we go back to Dublin.” He said as he was getting up from the booth.

“Nah. Let’s just go cuddle.” You smiled as he helped you from the booth. 

“Sounds good.” He kissed your cheek softly.

Alex stopped at the bar before leaving, handing Joe a few bills for the meal. Joe protested profusely but Alex wasn’t having it. You dropped a few bills on the table for the waiter. As you walked towards the bar you looked back and saw the waiter grinning from ear to ear. You knew how it felt getting a big tip like that from when you were waiting tables in high school. You smiled as he waved goodbye to you. 

“Are you ready, Y/N?” Alex asked as he slid his fingers between yours. 

“Yes, I am.” You squeezed his hand gently.

Hand in hand, you walked a few blocks from the restaurant. Patiently, you waited for the train going to the airport to arrive at the station you were in. You had been too busy looking at the darkening sky and paying attention to all of the lights that were illuminated in the city to notice how quiet he was. You looked over to him. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were curved into a slight frown.

“What’s wrong, baby?” You asked him and wrapped your arms around his waist. 

“It’s nothing.” He mumbled. “It’s just me. You know how I get sometimes.”

“Yes.” You hugged him tighter. “If you want to talk about it, I’m here for you. You know that, right?”

“I do.” He slightly smiled and wrapped his arms around you tighter.

The train finally pulled into the station. You found your seats and sat quietly for the entire trip. You could tell something was bothering him but didn’t know how to help. Times like this made you feel helpless. You knew how you got when you were depressed or shit just hit you out of the blue, so you knew he just needed time to think and just have you there with him. 

Finally, at your destination, you entwined your fingers with his as you left the train. Alex pulled you close to him. 

“How bad did I hurt you?” He finally asked.

“Wh-what?” You asked in confusion. “When?”

“This morning. How bad did I hurt your legs?” He nervously bit his lower lip.

“OH!” You sighed. “I’m not sure. I am sore but I should be fine. Is that what’s bothering you?”

“Yes.” He wrapped his arms snugly around your waist. 

“Awe, baby! It’s okay. I promise. We will have to see what it looks like when we get to the hotel.” You said comfortingly.

“I don’t have to wait.” He hung his head. “I can see the bruises.” 

“What?!” You asked. Sure enough, you looked down to your legs and the bruising was showing slightly from your hemline. “Alex! Please don’t worry. I can’t even feel it right now!”

“I shouldn’t have...” He trailed off.

You knew he felt bad. You knew there was nothing you could do to make him feel less horrible. It didn’t matter how many times you said it was okay, he was still going to be hard on himself. 

“Would it help if we went up to our room and got ice cream from room service?” You wiggled your eyebrows. “I know you want some.”

“Maybe.” He smiled a little. 

“Good. Let’s go upstairs, get into our pajamas...” You smirked when he scoffed at ‘pajamas,’ “and cuddle as we watch a cheesy or not so cheesy movie and fall asleep holding each other. How does that sound?”

“Perfect.” The corners of his lips lifted a little. He held the hotel door open for you. “I’ll check in if you want to go get a drink or something at the bar.”

“Do you want me to order something for you?” You asked.

“A couple of beers to take up to the room.” He smiled.

You kissed his full lips and headed to the bar. Subconsciously, you pulled the hem of your skirt down to cover the bruises peeking out from underneath. You hailed the bartender over to you and ordered the two beers and a strawberry daiquiri. You had received your drinks when Alex returned from checking in. 

“Oh good!” You stood there with an almost empty glass. “I was about to order room service but I didn’t know our number.” You giggled. Clearly, the alcohol was affecting you already.

“Mus!” Alex laughed. “You are such a light-weight!” 

“Hey, Alex?” You poked his arm. “You know what I want?”

“No. What do you want, Mus?” He shook his head.

“Hey, Alex? I want a greasy cheeseburger and a lot of fries! And I mean A LOT of fries!” You hiccuped. 

“Oh, lord.” Alex chuckled. He turned to the bartender and ordered the cheeseburger and fries for you, two fudge sundaes, a bottle of red wine, and a few more beers, asking them to be sent up to our room. 

“Don’t forget the mayo!” You said a little too loud. 

The bartender nodded his head and added it to the ticket. 

“Come on, baby. Let’s get you to bed.” Alex said as he hooked his arm around your waist. A stupid smile formed on your face. He shook his head with a small laugh. 

The doors to the elevator opened and the other guests spilled into the lobby. Alex guided you in and pushed the button for the eighth floor. You leaned the back of your head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around you. 

“I’m sorry.” Alex whispered.

“Stop that! It’s okay.” You said with your eyes still closed. “Don’t worry about it anymore. I liked it.” You smirked and opened your eyes just enough to see a smug smile on his face. “See! I knew you did too!”

“Well, yeah I loved it. I feel bad for hurting you though.” He kissed the top of your head.

“Eh, shit happens.” You shrugged.

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Alex walked you out of the elevator with his arms still holding onto you from behind. When you got to your room, you walked over to the bed and flopped down. Alex stood over you. His pale blue eyes fixed on yours. 

“What?” You squinted to see him.

“Nothing.” He smiled. 

“Mmmhhmmm.” You sassed.

“What? I’m just admiring your beauty.” He bent over and kissed your lips. 

“Please?” You snorted.   
“Well, you are!” He praised. 

There was a knock on the door. “Room service!” Came from the hallway. Alex kissed your nose then went to let the waiter in. The server placed the food on the table next to the window. Alex tipped him and closed the door behind him. 

“Want some fries?” He asked, bringing a plate over to you. 

“Mmm, yes please!” You squealed and made grabby hands. He made airplane noises as he flew a fry into your mouth. You clapped happily. 

He snickered. “So, you’re going to be that kind of buzzed tonight.” 

“I think so. Come cuddle with me!” You whined. “I wanna feel your arms.”

“Well, who can say no to that face?” He grinned at your pouty face. 

Alex unzipped his backpack, pulling out a pair of shorts for himself and an over-sized tank top for you.

“Did you at least bring me a pair of panties and clothes for tomorrow?” You said with a cocked brow. 

“Yes! Did you think I would really forget that?” He asked.

“You have in the past.” You smirked.

“Whatever!” He scoffed. He pulled off his shirt, revealing his muscular arms. Then he removed his dress pants and boxers.

“Do you have to wear those?” You pointed to the shorts.

“No. I don’t have to.” He smiled. “So you don’t want to wear pajamas?”

“No!” You said as you started to strip this God awful dress from your frame. “I am never wearing this thing again.”

Alex let out a huge belly laugh. “You look gorgeous in it! But, I understand. It looks uncomfortable.”

“Oh, God! Tell me you remembered my sneakers!” You gasped. “I can’t wear those heels again.”

“They are in there.” He said.

You crawled under the covers. “Food please?” You half demanded, half asked. Alex brought the tray to the bed and crawled in with you. He picked up a few fries and shoved them in his mouth. 

“Shit, I forgot the beer.” He cursed. 

“Water please!” You demanded this time.

“My, you are demanding tonight!” He smirked.

You nodded your head as you shoved fries into your mouth. Alex grabbed a few of the bottles of water from the mini bar, placing them next to you on your nightstand. 

“Want half?” You held up the greasy cheeseburger.

“Sure!” He said cutting it in half. You sat in silence munching on your cheeseburger and fries. 

“Can I take a look at your legs?” He asked and took the final bite of food.

“Yeah.” You pulled back the covers. Alex winced at the sight of your bruised hips and thighs. 

“Don’t say it! I know you are sorry and it’s okay. Okay?” You placed your index finger over his lips. 

“Okay.” He reached out to touch the dark purple areas. You hissed as his fingers drew closer to your hips. 

“I thought you said it didn’t hurt.” He scoffed.

“It doesn’t hurt much. I promise.” You said, lifting his head to look him in the eyes. 

“I’m going to make it feel better.” He smirked as he raised the comforter and slid underneath. He positioned himself between your legs, knocking the table tray and plates onto the floor. “Whoops.” 

You cackled at the clanging of the silverware hitting the plates. 

“I thought we weren’t going to have sex tonight.” You grinned.

“We aren’t.” He smiled back. “I’m just going to make your legs feel better.”

Tenderly, he peppered little kisses lightly up and down each thigh to your hip. You ran your fingers through his hair. His breath grew warmer with each kiss. You tugged on a handful of hair making him moan. You wanted him. You wanted his mouth sucking your clit, his tongue licking up and down your lips. He pulled back the covers. His face was beet red. 

“Fuck.” He cursed. “I didn’t mean for it to get that hot.”

“Well, it did!” You whined in frustration.

He slid himself up to your breast, laying his head on your chest. He sighed, listening to your heartbeat. His throbbing cock pressed against the inside of your thigh. FUCK! You wanted that. You needed to control yourself. You knew had agreed to not have sex because of how bad your hips hurt.

“I love you.” You whispered.

“I love you too, Mus.” Alex whispered back.

His breath became shallow. You smiled when you heard his light snores. This is how you loved falling asleep with him. Either wrapped in his arms or him on top of you, holding you. You sighed, turned off the television, and followed him into a deep slumber.


End file.
